Broken Trust
by Kris Skywalker
Summary: A short story that I wrote for class but is a sequel to Revenge. Cross over between Star Trek and Star Wars.
1. Default Chapter

Kristen stood on the transporter pad with a bag on her shoulder. In it were just a few items she would need to fulfill her mission, items such as her lightsaber and some data pads that contained the mission parameters, items that she would hide as soon as she got to her quarters. She was glad to be returning to the Enterprise after two years running between Earth and fighting in the civil war in her home galaxy. She had been in fierce combat that left a mark in her attitude and behavior, one that she knew people would see.  
  
"Commander, the Enterprise is ready to receive you now."  
  
"Very well ensign, energize." She told the blonde-headed boy with a sigh, noting that he would have made a good boyfriend if she did not have one already. Before she could finish her thought she found herself in the transporter room on the Enterprise facing the form of Captain Picard. After a five year extended leave, Kristen found it difficult to remember the protocol required of all Star Fleet officers, and spending time on her father's ship did not help matters at all either. "Commander Kristen Skywalker requesting permission to come on board, Sir."  
  
"Permission granted commander. It is good to see you again, Kristen." Picard responded to her with a genuine smile. In his eyes there was a brief glimpse of pure happiness.  
  
"Thank you Captain." She smiled back to mask her growing unease as he moved to engulf her in a fatherly hug, squeezing her tight. As all of the emotions she was trying to keep hidden threatened to explode into a fit of tears, she squeezed him tighter than she had ever done before and buried her head in his shoulder. After a minute, she gathered her composure, then broke the hug and looked into his eyes to see if he was suspicious of her unexpected behavior. She stepped off the transporter pad and walked towards the grey door. In three long strides she reached the door, stopped, and without turning around asked him if he was coming.  
  
Picard's head snapped up making his eyes level with the back of her head. He narrowed his eyes in contemplation, something that normally would make his crew squirm even though he wasn't looking directly at them. However, noticing that she did not seem to move, he walked to her. "Very well, I will escort you to your quarters. It will give me the opportunity to ask you some questions," he said while they moved into the corridor and followed lush yellow carpet towards the turbo lift.  
  
Kristen took this opportunity to compare the Enterprise to her father's ship, noting the difference in size and color. "Well at least I won't have to walk miles on end between the bridge and my quarters, that's a good thing and at least I won't have to look at all the shades of black here. There's some, but not a lot of color," she mused to herself before thinking of answers to the questions she knew Picard would ask. Breaking her reverie, she ventured to turn and look at Picard, raising an eyebrow to inquire, "What kind of questions do you have for me, Captain?"  
  
"Since you just came on board, I don't know if it is my imagination or not, but you seem to have acquired a more commanding presence since the last time I saw you, but my main concern is to know if you are aware that there is fighting between two groups of humans that have entered our galaxy." 


	2. Getting Reaquainted

"Yes I am aware." She responded in a clipped tone while folding her hands behind her back.  
  
"Good. Then I can inform you that we have sided with the Rebel Alliance. They have told us of the injustices that their Empire has enforced. Tonight we will be hosting Lord Darth Vader, the second in command of the Empire. We will try to work out a peace treaty with him."  
  
"Are you sure that it was a wise idea to join with the Rebellion? After all they do not have the resources the Empire does to continue this fight."  
  
"You've done your research too. What else can you tell me about these two groups?  
  
"Not much except for that," she told him, but she was thinking to herself, "You're in for a surprise Captain. My father will love this little bit of info."  
  
"Riker has told me to advise you not to wear black tonight. It doesn't suit you as well as blue does and we don't want to give the wrong impression. When did you start to wear black and when did you talk with Riker?" He asked through short fits of laughter.  
  
"Oh I would say about a year ago I started wearing black, but I just talked to Riker recently."  
  
Picard regarded her for a moment, "You have changed so much Kristen. It's as if you are not the same little girl I used to know."  
  
"I've seen too much to not be affected by it." She purred the reply to settle his uneasy mood.  
  
Not satisfied with her answer, he turned and faced her. Now that he was looking into her blue eyes, the bluest he had ever seen, he asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
"As much as it pains me to say this, I can't tell you." She replied as she looked down at the floor. She could not bear to meet his eyes because is she did she would laugh in his face.  
  
"I don't understand. You've told me before that I am like a father to you and that you could tell me anything, but yet you can't tell me this."  
  
"You wouldn't understand. I'm not the innocent little girl I was when I left and I'm not as innocent as the crew, either."  
  
Picard lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. What he saw made him shiver. Unlike the crew and himself her eyes did not have the usual sparkle, the sparkle that one gets when they see the galaxy for the first time. It was almost as if she had been in a battle and had seen a lot of action, but he thought it too unlikely since she had been on Earth away from war. He felt as if he was missing something, but decided to ask her later. He let go and they continued down the corridor. Eventually the two reached Kristen's quarters. They stopped outside for a moment to continue their conversation. A passing officer, with his nose in a data pad, did not notice them and walked right into Kristen.  
  
"Watch where you're going! If you can't walk then stay in your quarters or have someone escort you through the ship." Kristen chided without a second thought. If she had been on her father's ship, the man would have been dead by now for his incompetence. Neither her father nor she would tolerate this sort of stupidity, but since she was on the Enterprise she could not make herself appear to be that much different or else the captain would become even more suspicious of her than what he already was. 


	3. Wesley

A/N: I don't own Star Wars or Star Trek so I'm not making money off of this but I wish I was. I'm just a poor college student, so don't sue ok?  
  
  
  
The officer looked up in shock and his face paled as Kristen narrowed her eyes and scowled at him. "I'm ssssor sorry, Commander. It won't happen again." With that the officer sprinted away to the safety of the turbo lift.  
  
"It better not, for your sake. Where I've been people are much more aware of their surroundings." She called after him and then turned and asked Picard a question, "Why wasn't I informed that Wesley Crusher is on board?"  
  
Picard, shocked at her tone replied, "We weren't expecting him. He showed up two hours before you did. Am I to assume that you two are still not on good terms?"  
  
"No sir we are not." She spit out with a cruel tone to her voice.  
  
"I won't ask you about it again. See you tonight and I know the rest of the crew will be glad to see you again."  
  
"Thank you Captain. See you then." With that she walked into her quarters. She made a quick glance around to see if things were where she had left them. On the gold bed spread was a white piece of paper with a pink rose, but before she went to see what it was, she hid her bag in a panel behind the dresser. No one knew about it, not even Wesley. She told the computer to turn the lights up and then she headed towards the bathroom to put a few belongings away. A cold sensation made her hair stand on end causing her to shiver. Immediately she knew what it was. It was a warning from the Force, alerting her of some danger in the future. "Something bad is going to happen tonight." She said to the figure that was now standing behind her. The person put his hands on her shoulders and turned her slowly to face him. His smile melted her immediately and she leaned into him.  
  
"I could never figure how you knew I was here."  
  
Jokingly she said, "I'm psychic," then continued, "You've spent a year with my father and I and you still don't know how we know things before they happen. You must be really slow."  
  
"I guess so. I've traveled to many strange places, but I've never seen anything quite like the Force. It's a hard concept to grasp for me because I wasn't able to control it. It's as if you have to be born in order to understand it. And I also guess you haven't read my note either."  
  
"No, I haven't read your letter, but our plan is working great. Picard thinks that I hate you. And you are right about having to be born with the Force to truly understand it."  
  
"God I've missed you." He said into her long brunette hair. "Care to tell me why you think that something is going to happen?"  
  
"It's just a feeling I have. I don't know, it's probably nothing." She replied, but to herself she thought, "I wish I could tell you everything, but you wouldn't understand. I don't want to ruin everything we have together even though it is based on a lie. And I'm sorry how you will find out." She knew that with Wesley here as well, her job was more complicated and she would have to make certain arrangements that were not in the original plan.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I want to show you a new program I've made."  
  
"Not now, I want to spend some time in my room. I've work to do."  
  
He regarded her for a moment but didn't ask the question that was forming in his mind. She obviously wasn't in the mood to argue and after what he saw while he was watching her; he didn't want to risk her temper. Almost anything could set her off. 


	4. Intrigues and confrontations

"That's right. You were going to get everything prepared before the meeting tonight, so everything goes smoothly."  
  
"Yeah. That's pretty much it. You know my father will go crazy if everything doesn't turn out the way he wants."  
  
"Ok. I get the hint; I'll go do my part too. See you tonight?"  
  
"Yes." She replied while watching Wesley leave the room. Once he was out of sight, she grabbed her bag from behind the dresser and took out a data pad. Quickly she moved to the computer terminal that was in one of the walls opposite her bed, inserted the pad into the computer and started to download the information she needed.  
  
"Command code required for secure data." The computer voice said in its calm voice.  
  
Kristen didn't hesitate a moment, quickly saying her code, "Skywalker, Commander, alpha 5354."  
  
"Command code correct, continuing down load of requested information."  
  
Once the downloading was done, she took the data pad out, putting it in with her regular mail to be sent out. But one thing nagged at her, it shouldn't have been that easy. Even though she put in a command code, the computer would have tipped off the security officer that someone had accessed restricted information. By every right she should be in the brig right now. However, Kristen just shrugged it off and went on getting ready for dinner knowing full well that the Picard would ask her about it later because he wouldn't want the crew to be alarmed.  
  
An hour later, Kristen walked into Ten Forward. Glancing around the room, she spotted the officer she yelled at earlier in a group of civilians. She started in his direction by carefully avoiding the swarm of officers who occupied the room. She weaved in and out while making brief but polite conversation with the others before she managed to reach her destination. The short brunette had his back to her and did not notice her presence, so she tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around but as soon as he did so he started to convulse violently as if he was afraid of her.  
  
"Please don't hurt me. I didn't mean to bump into you earlier."  
  
"That's what I'm here to talk to you about. I must apologize for my behavior. You see that I have not been getting much sleep lately and my temper has been flailing because of it. I am the sorry one."  
  
He relaxed and smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Kristen smiled and walked away to where the bridge crew was sitting. As she approached the table, Picard stood up abruptly. He didn't even straighten his uniform like he usually did and Worf, the chief security guard stood as well. He motioned for two other security guards to join him. They all took out there weapons and pointed them at her, but she didn't even flinch. However, it was at that moment, Kristen knew that she was in trouble.  
  
"Good evening, Captain." Kristen said in a calm, even voice.  
  
"Don't good evening me! What do you think you were doing by sending off our tactical information? If it falls into the wrong hands, we will be defenseless."  
  
"I was aware of the risk when I did it. But you must understand that I was following orders from a superior officer."  
  
Picard regarded what she said carefully. He could usually tell if she was telling the truth by the expression on her face, though this time was different. 


	5. Proposals

Her face was an emotionless mask that only politicians used to hide their true intentions. "Very well Commander, take a seat. We will begin our discussion as soon as our guest arrives."  
  
"Captain, is it wise to let her go?" Worf asked while keeping his weapon trained on her.  
  
"Yes Mr. Worf it is for the time being. However, keep an eye on her."  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
Kristen pulled out an empty chair at the rectangular table and was about to sit when Wesley ran up behind her to push it in for her. He then proceeded to take a seat next to her.  
  
"I can't take this anymore. Kristen and I have been seeing each other behind your backs." Before anyone could respond he got down on one knee, opened a box, and looked up at Kristen, "Kristen Skywalker, would you honor me by being my wife?"  
  
Kristen's jaw dropped as her brain processed the scene before her. Usually she didn't allow emotions to get the better of her as it was not her way, but this time she couldn't control the tears of joy that were flowing down her cheeks. For someone to get something this momentous by her easily took skill and she wondered how Wesley was able to do it. She could read his and most people's thoughts like a book, but somehow she had missed this. Kristen became aware of the intense silence and was almost tempted to cut it with the weapon she kept hidden at her side. After a minute of thinking, she finally spoke. 


	6. Vader

"Yes, yes I will. I must admit that I am shocked."  
  
Wesley jumped to his feet and gave her a passionate kiss. The officers around the table began to hoot and holler in excitement making the new couple blush and take their seats. The table was in excited conversation when the door on the other end of the room swished opened. A wave of dread shot through Kristen and she sat straight up in response. She did not turn to look at the newcomer like the others had; instead she kept all her emotions along with her thoughts in check for she knew who this person was before he entered the room. She felt the Force bond they shared snap open and felt pride flow over it.  
  
You've done well my daughter. The Emperor will be pleased to hear your mission went well.  
  
It's not over yet. We still want the rebels to acquire this information.  
  
"Welcome Lord Vader. It is a pleasure to have you dine with us this evening." Picard said as he stood to greet the new guest.  
  
Vader's powerful voice covered the hiss of his breathing as he replied, "You may dispense with the pleasantries, Captain. I am not pleased with the events that have occurred here today."  
  
Kristen pretended to be amused by the situation at hand. She allowed a large grin to come to her lips as she stood to address Vader. "Oh things didn't go the way you wanted them too, huh? What happened this time, did a crew member steal your personal Tie fighter?" She said with mock amusement playing across her face and in her eyes. She was lucky that she had been trained in acting; other- wise both of their covers would have been blown. When Kristen finally broke her gaze with Vader, she noticed that she had been awarded with stares of disapproval. At that moment she sat back down to contemplate what just happened. To the crew it looked as if she had apparently been too sure of herself and misread the entire situation. But to her father and her, everything was going perfectly. 


	7. The truth, sort of

A/N: I must apologize to those who have been reading my stuff. College, two jobs, and a boyfriend don't exactly mix let alone trying to find stuff from last school year but I finally found it. So enjoy.  
  
"Don't speak to me in that matter again, Jedi." Vader warned Kristen harshly, "Next time you will pay the consequences for your actions." "What's going on here?" Picard demanded, "Kristen is no Jedi." "I see she hasn't told you the truth. The Jedi used their powers on many innocent people to fulfill their plans. Have you ever wondered why she knew things before the happened or how she could so easily mask her feelings from any of you? She is dangerous to your crew because she is one of them. I've seen her kind kill people to get what they want. She is no different." Before Vader could finish, Kristen interrupted him, "That's not true, Captain. Jedi were the defenders of peace and justice. They didn't kill unless it was for defense." She had to make every attempt not to roll her eyes at her statement. She didn't like to defend the Jedi, especially after they had lied to her about her father being dead. Another thing that had upset her was how the Captain did not support her efforts to find him when she was younger. He had lied to hr just like everybody else, except for Vader. But the lie wasn't about her father instead it was about the fact he had seen her mother on more than one occasion in less than a formal manner. She knew what really happened when her mother had a miscarriage and the only person she was around was Picard. They had attempted to keep it from her, but eventually she found it out for herself. Wesley's voice broke her out of her thoughts as he said, "Kris, please don't do anything stupid, not this time anyway. You're out-numbered here. She allowed the anger to overcome her and her face turned bright red as she was trying to keep it under control. "Calm down. It's not a big deal." Wesley replied before breaking out into a fit of laughter. Everyone else in the room except for Kristen and Vader followed suit. Before she realized what she was doing, Kristen began to advance on Vader. She took the phaser off of her belt and aimed it at his throat. Before she was within fifteen feet of him, the phaser flew out of her hand and into his. With his free hand in the air he waived it in her direction, in doing so; it made her fly a good thirty feet into the wall. Her head connected with it causing a loud crunching sound to echo through the now quiet room. Any normal person would have lost consciousness on impact, but she had not. As her brain registered severe pain, she gently raised a hand to the injury. Upon touching the area she felt a warm liquid cover it causing her to flinch with the realization that it was worse than she thought. She slowly climbed to her feet trying to grab on to something for support. Wesley was the only one who ran over to her and put his arm around her so she could lean on him for support. Worf stood with his phaser drawn, ready to shoot Vader if he did anything like that again. "Mr. Crusher, take her to the brig. We don't need any further outburst from her." "No, Captain, I want her taken to my ship." Vader said with a wave of his hand. It was the first time that Vader had to use a mind trick on these people to get what he wanted. Normally they cooperated on their own free will with his bidding. "No." "You dare question my authority, Captain?" "You have no authority here. You left that in your own galaxy, Vader." Picard said angrily. 


	8. things are not as they appear

"Do as I say Picard, or your crew will be destroyed." "You're bluffing." "Very well. You leave me with no other choice." Vader raised his hand and made a fist. Picard's expression turned to panic as he began to claw at his throat, trying to remove the invisible hand holding his neck. Vader tightened his fist, sending Picard to his knees. He then used the mind trick on Picard, this time getting the desired results. Once he had what he wanted, he released his hold on him. At this point Kristen hand no idea what was being said, but she had felt Vader use a mind trick on the Captain. "Coo ya maya stupa!" She shouted before slumping further into Wesley's hold. "What did she say?" Picard asked in confusion. Apparently the universal translator did not work this time. "She called you a weak minded fool, Captain." Vader said matter of factly, "You weren't able to translate it because it is a language called Huttese popular in the outer-rim of my galaxy." "Oh. Then get her out of my sight. I don't want anything to do with that traitor." "But Captain," Wesley began to protest, "You told her that you would stand behind her no matter what happens because you think of her as a daughter." "That doesn't matter now. She broke my trust by lying to me. How can we trust someone who has been lying to us their whole life?" "I guess you have a point." Wesley replied sadly while escorting Kris away. As soon as they left the room, he felt her stir. "Did they buy the bait?" She asked weakly, and continued, "Sorry I didn't tell you about the change of plans." "It's ok. I personally think you did the right thing by hiding it. Don't worry I'll play it off." "You must take me to my quarters so I can get something." Fifteen minutes later, the pair entered Kristen's quarters. With her remaining strength, she walked over to her secret compartment. She pulled it opened and grabbed the remaining objects, one of t hem being her lightsaber. She secured it to her leg using a washcloth that Wesley had brought from the bathroom to use for her head. He was watching what she was doing carefully. "You must take this to the Alliance. There are directions on how to locate the base on this data pad, that's what I was doing earlier, down-loading this info. You must tell them what has happened along with the fact that Vader has me in custody. They will mount a rescue, so don't worry about me, I'll be fine." She said as she handed Wesley the data pad. He took it knowing that she had sent the other disk off already. This way her father would have a copy to find the base as well. "Are you ready now? We don't want them to become suspicious." "Yes, let's go. But remembered once we enter the corridor, we will be monitored." With that they headed out into the corridor.. 


	9. Sacrifices

When they reached the hangar bay, Kristen was about to lose the fighting struggle to stay conscious. However, the loud and raspy sound of Vader's breathing jolted her awake once more. "Lord Vader, I apologize for the delay. We stopped over at her quarters to pick up a few items," Wesley said as he handed over the data pad, "this contains information on the Rebel base." "I trusted you Wes, how can you do this to me?" She pleaded. "Kris do you honestly think that after you lied to me after all these years that I had would trust you enough to do as you ask? It doesn't work that way." "But we can work through this." "No we can't, not this time anyway. In the future, maybe I'll forgive you for this. I have to turn you over; it's the right thing to do. If you ever return we'll set the wedding date so keep the ring. If you don't it doesn't matter either way to me." Wesley finished, ending the conversation they had practiced many times in order to make it look realistic. "There is something else." Vader said while interrupting the heartbreaking betrayal of the girl's fiancée. Wesley picked Kristen up like a baby, and reached fro the lightsaber as she was making incoherent protest. He handed the weapon to Vader and put Kristen back on her feet. At that moment, Kristen started to cry. Wesley stepped away from her and offered no support. Vader looked at the craftsmanship carefully, noting how it was almost an exact copy of his. For a few minutes no one spoke until Wesley broke the silence. "Is there something the matter?" He asked. He received no reply. "I was thinking about how much the weapon is similar to the one of Jedi Skywalker, a person whom I haven't seen in a long time." He wasn't about to tell them he was Skywalker because it would reveal his weakness and he couldn't tell them Kristen was his daughter because that would ruin everything. "That's strange," Picard said stepping forward to intervene, "her last name is Skywalker. What will you do with her?" "Hearing the question, Kristen gathered her remaining strength to shout, "He'll kill me as he did my father!" "No more outbursts from you!" Vader said. In order to keep her quiet he put her into a deep sleep with the aid of the Force. As it took affect, she fell to the cold metal floor with a thud. Picard jumped as the sound echoed throughout the docking bay. Vader gave the order for her to be put on his shuttle. As soon as it was carried out, he dismissed the crew by using another mind trick telling them to go about their business. Vader stalked up the ramp to the shuttle in long quick strides with his black cape billowing gracefully behind him. He gave the order for take off and headed to the seat where Kristen was sleeping. He sat on the red velvet seat across from her, just watching her for a moment. Before he could continue, the pilot informed him that they had arrived on board the Executor, Vader's flag ship. "My Lord, do you want me to call in the guards to escort the prisoner to the detention block?" "No. I will see to her personally." The pilot, confused by why Vader would decide that now was the time to handle prisoners himself, raised an eyebrow to question him. "Are you sure that is wise?" "Don't question me again. Is that understood?" He smiled under the black helmet he wore. No one but the Emperor and he knew about Kristen's true identity. By making her appear as a known Rebel they were able to gain information so they could quickly destroy the Alliance and bring peace back to the galaxy. "Yes Lord Vader." "You are dismissed." Vader said. As soon as the pilot was out of sight, Vader lifted Kristen off the seat and into his arms. 


	10. Father and Daughter

Vader was surprised when she let out a whimper of protest as her head came into contact with his chest plate. Quickly he repositioned her as he remembered the incident in the dining hall, and proceeded to exit the shuttle. Compared to the Enterprise, the halls of the Executor were just gray with no sing of comfort anywhere. Vader's footsteps rang through them as he walked to his personal quarters. The door opened for him to pass through. As he entered the room, Kristen woke and tried to move her head to see where she was. She saw lush dark red carpeting on the floor along with pictures she couldn't even begin to make out on the walls. From her vantage point in Vader's arms she could see that she was in a laviously decorated place that was much more beautiful than anything on the Enterprise. This room was connected to Vader's meditation chamber, but was not known to the crew. They had no idea that he had other rooms other than the chamber. Sensing that Kristen was awake, Vader spoke, "How is your head feeling?" Hearing his deep voice and breathing clearly for the first time since the dining hall, she tried to wiggle her way out of his grasp. She gave up ass soon as she realized she was too weak from loss of blood to do anything, so she tried another approach, "It still hurts and I feel like I've been ran over by a herd of Banthas." She heard herself say. Her voice sounded strange even to her, she noticed that it seemed extremely weak compared to her more commanding tone. Her body convulsed violently and the color completely drained from her face as she went into shock. He decided to put her into a healing trance so her body could heal itself. This way he wouldn't have to risk taking her up to the infirmary.  
  
The next morning Kristen was sitting up in bed when Vader came to check on her. "Father?" She whispered meekly. "Yes daughter it is I." He stated while putting a gloved hand to her cheek. With her hand she grabbed his and began to sob. As she did so, Vader put his other arm around her and allowed her to bury her head in his chest. In doing so he offered a father's protection she had so long been missing and needed. After a few minutes she broke away and looked at the mask that covered his face. "Thank you for getting me off that Force-Forsaken ship." "We need to disable the Enterprise until we can get back home. Are you up to it?" "Count me in, Father." She said with a smile. Vader opened the comm.to the bridge, "Admiral, set an intercept course with the Enterprise." "Yes Lord Vader." Was the reply on the other end. "I can contact them and tell them I have taken over the ship and that I will transport over the information they need to form a true alliance with us. That would force them to lower their shields, leaving them vulnerable." She offered with out being asked. "I think you've also inherited my tactical skills." Vader said proudly. "People have a tendency to over look the obvious about others." The comm. on their end crackled to life with an incoming transmission, "Lord Vader, we will intercept the Enterprise in five minutes." "I better go change for this." Kristen said while running to the fresher in the net room. Two minutes later she came out with a fresh suit of black clothes on and her hair neatly brushed. 


	11. The End?

Five minutes later, Vader and Kristen walked on to the bridge. They received curious glances from the bridge officers. They had no idea of who she was and she had never been seen on his ship before. "Sir, the Enterprise has raised their shields and has armed all weapons." "When I tell them our plan has worked, raise your weapons and fire when I say so." Kristen ordered. "Open a channel and hail them." Vader commanded. On the screen Captain Picard stood and tugged his shirt. Kristen was shocked to see things from the other end; she wasn't used to seeing him face to face during a communication before. She glanced at her father, who had stepped to the side to let her speak. "Commander, what is the meaning of this?" "I have taken control of this ship. Lower your shields so I can transmit the tactical information to you." She noticed Picard give the signal to cut off the transmission and she sighed. A few seconds later, Picard opened the channel again. "Very well, we will drop our shields." "Good." Kristen replied as she heard someone on the Enterprise inform the Captain that the ship had readied their weapons. 'What is going on Kristen?" "You see Captain, a person chooses what they do, depending on their beliefs." "Yes." "And I believe that it is necessary for me to destroy my past so I can go on with the future at my father's side." She felt Vader place a hand on her shoulder as he came to stand behind her. Gasps came from both ships at the revelation that was rather unexpected. "What do you plan on doing?" Wesley asked as he walked on to the bridge of the Executor. "She's not doing anything." Vader stated. He pushed Kristen out of the way and gave the command for the transmission to be ended. At the sudden change in her father's behavior, she stormed off the bridge. Just before she was out of ear shot she heard Vader give the order to fire. She knew what the outcome of it would be. The Enterprise would be destroyed. The crew of the Executor watched while the crew on the Enterprise was thrown about when the volley of fire hit their ship. Everyone on the Executor let out a cheer of excitement as the blast ripped the Enterprise apart. After the making sure that no escape pods were released, the Executor headed for Coruscant, the central system in their home galaxy to report to the Emperor. Vader opened the Force bond with his daughter to discuss important things. We have a lot to talk about before we reach Imperial Center, daughter. Yes father I know. But for now, leave me alone. Let this be a lesson to you. By all rights you should have given the order to destroy them. The emperor won't be happy with your actions when he hears about this. I know but you never gave me the chance to do it. Let the Emperor do whatever he wants, it doesn't matter because it won't happen again. It better not. Now go and meditate on this. Yes father. Vader surveyed his bridge crew and decided to go back to his quarters to continue Kristen's training before they reached Imperial Center. 


End file.
